


Magical Love

by TrashMouthSugden



Series: Bottom Aaron Week 2017 [3]
Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Aaron has magic, Alternate Universe - Magic, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Aaron Week, Bottom!Aaron, Coming Untouched, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mpreg, Romance, Self-Lubrication, Sex Magic, Spells & Enchantments, Tiny bit of Angst, top!robert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-11 23:53:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12946773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashMouthSugden/pseuds/TrashMouthSugden
Summary: Aaron has made no secret of him wanting kids with Robert and he knows his husband feels the same. So when Aaron discovers an ancient spell that can facilitate male pregnancy, he thinks this could be the perfect way for them to get the family they so long for. However, Robert's reaction is not quite what Aaron expected.





	Magical Love

**Author's Note:**

> My God I never thought I'd actually finish this. This started as a small idea and then just somehow spiralled out of control bc Robert seemed to have a lot of feelings lol. But I had fun writing it so it wasn't all bad ;)
> 
> I apologise in advance for any grammar/spelling mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy!

The hushed quietness of a house that is only starting to wake up from its slumber, is abruptly disrupted by the sound of thundering footsteps barrelling down the staircase, metal clanging in the wake of each step, hastily followed by another pair of footsteps pursuing the first one.

"No Aaron! It's not happening!" Robert all but shouts, his blue eyes blazing up a storm and the vein in his neck popping while he frantically runs his hand through his, by now, dishevelled blonde hair. "If you think I'll agree to this then you clearly don't know me."

“Robert please! Just hear me out.” Aaron pleads and leans against the kitchen island, his shoulders hunched as he watches Robert’s back.

“I said no. It’s too dangerous.” Robert says determinedly while pouring freshly brewed coffee into his ‘world greatest husband’ mug.

Aaron sighs deeply, pinching the bridge of his nose. He had anticipated this would be how Robert reacted, although he had prayed Robert would be more benevolent in hearing him out before passing judgement. Obviously, that hadn’t been the case.

The morning had started out so great. Aaron waking up all warm and cosy under the heavy duvet, snuggled against his husband’s toasty naked body and being rewarded with a mind blowing blow job and more cuddles. Before moving to the large shower in their en-suite bathroom where Robert proceeded to fuck Aaron against the wall.

They had just come out of the shower, towelling each other off and sharing lazy kisses, when Aaron had dropped the bombshell. 

He wanted Robert to impregnate him.

And clearly Robert hadn’t taken to the idea very well.

“Rob...I’ve spent God only knows how long discussing this with Paddy. If I wasn’t sure this would work then I wouldn’t have mentioned it at all.” Aaron says tentatively to Robert’s back. “The spell is an ancient one and it’s strong. It would make sure no harm would come to me or the baby while I’m pregnant.”

The sound of Robert slamming his mug on the kitchen counter, reverberate around the kitchen. “While you’re pregnant! But what happens when you have to give birth? Are you magically gonna grow a vagina or something? And what if something goes wrong? What then?” Robert’s arms flail in anger and panic as he finally turns around to face Aaron.

Aaron rubs his hands over his face in exasperation. He should have realised Robert would have instantly run through all the different scenarios and outcomes of the situation. Keeping one step ahead at all times. It’s what he did. What made him the exceptional business that he is.

“For God’s sake you know I’m a powerful sorcerer. I can handle this. I wouldn’t have suggested it if I didn’t think I could.” Aaron argues, knowing he’s right. There might not be many sorcerers left in the world but he knows he’s very gifted when it comes to magic. His dad, and mentor, Paddy told him often enough. But more importantly he’s seen what his powers can do. 

“That’s no guarantee that something doesn't go wrong when you have to give birth. Even natural births can go wrong sometimes, and like you said this is powerful magic we’re dealing with, which is even more unpredictable.” Robert shouts, his voice breaking slightly at the end, while frantically pacing the kitchen floor.

Aaron’s takes a deep breathe, swallowing past the lump in his throat. “If I didn’t feel confident that this would work and my body would be able to handle the pregnancy, I wouldn’t even have brought it up.”

His voice is so earnest, it makes Robert stop pacing and stare right into Aaron’s eyes.

“But what if you die?” Robert all but whispers, sounding all choked up.

For the first time Aaron notices the tears that are glistening in Robert’s normally sparkling blue eyes, and his breath hitches, feeling his chest constrict.

“Rob…” Aaron says softly, swallowing thickly. “...I could walk out the door right now and be hit by a car. There are no guarantees in life. If Paddy didn’t think I could do this, he would never have even entertained the thought of me going through with it, and you know how overprotective he is of me.”

Aaron walks around the kitchen island, taking a step toward Robert, but the blond instantly takes a step back until his lower back hits the edge of the countertop, and the rejection is like a punch to Aaron’s gut. 

“I just don’t understand how you can ask this of me. After everything...everything I went through as a kid.”

Aaron brow creased and then the penny finally drops.

“This is about Patricia.”

He doesn’t need verbal confirmation. The pained and vulnerable look on Robert’s face speaks volumes.

Aaron knew the story or at least fractions of it. He knew he didn’t have the full picture, as Robert hardly ever spoke much about his childhood or the woman who had given birth to him, but he knew enough. Knew Patricia Sugden had died in a car accident and had left Robert’s dad, Jack, to bring him up on his own. At least until he’d met Sarah Sugden, who became Robert’s mum and whom Aaron knew Robert loved as much now as the die she died in a barn fire.

“You know my birth mum died when I was just a baby and dad had to raise me on his own. And he ended up resenting me and finding fault with everything I did. Nothing I did was ever good enough. I didn’t feel truly loved until my mum Sarah came into my life.” 

Aaron frowns, trying to keep his voice as gentle as he can. “But Patricia died in a car accident. Not childbirth.”

“That’s not the point.” Robert exclaims, anger flaring up again, hurt and betrayal evident in his voice. “She died when I was only a few months old. If you die giving birth to our child I’ll be forced to bring it up on my own, just like my dad did with me, and I don’t want to end up resenting my own child for taking you away from me. I don’t want to end up like my dad. 

“And you won’t. You’re a better man than he was.”

“You don’t know that anymore than I do. I can’t become like my dad...I refuse to.” Robert says sounding panical, all of a sudden feeling like the walls are closing in on him and he can’t breathe properly . “I...I need some air.”

Robert rushes past Aaron, only just avoiding the brunette who’s making a grab for his arm but coming up short.

“Where are you going?” Aaron asks worried, not wanting to let Robert out of his sight in the distressed state he’s in.

“Out.”

“I’m not letting you go anywhere when you’re upset.” Aaron argues, panic and despair rising inside him, when Robert vigorously shuffles into his jacket and stalks toward the front door.

" _Ne Onlúcan._ " Aaron hastily speaks, the old forgotten language rolling off his tongue as fluently as English, his eyes instantly flashing gold as the front door clicks shut.

"Aaron open the door!" Robert growls angrily, fishing out the house keys from his pocket and putting it in the lock, only to find the door still firmly shut.

"No."

"Aaron I mean it. Open the goddamn door!" Robert yells, yanking furiously at the door handle, despite knowing that with Aaron's magic involved, his efforts are futile.

“Only if you promise you won't do anything reckless. I don't want you ending up getting hurt.”

Robert takes a deep breath and braces himself. “I promise. Now just let me out. I need space.”

Aaron peruses Robert's back, trying to determine if he's telling the truth or not. But he knows his husband better than anyone and he can tell he's speaking the truth.

“ _Tospringan._ ” Aaron's eyes flashes gold again and with a flick of his hand the door clicks unlocked.

Robert quickly opens the door, leaving Aaron crestfallen and deflated behind, watching his husband walk away.

***

Morning turns into afternoon and then into early evening. And still, there’s no sign of Robert. As much as he hates to admit it, Aaron's starting to worry that something might have happened. So he grabs his phone and calls Victoria, hoping that Robert might be with her.

“Vic, hi...is Robert with you? Only he’s not come home yet and I’m starting to worry.” Aaron gets straight to the point when Vic picks up the phone, not wanting to beat round the bush when Robert could be in trouble, or worse hurt.

“He was.” Victoria says softly, her words instantly calming Aaron. “He left just before you called. I told him to go home and talk to you and he promised me that's what he'd do.”

“I take it he told you we had a fight then?”

“He did, yes.” Victoria replies but doesn’t give anything away.

“Did he tell you what it was about?”

“Rob told me, you want to start a family. That you’ve found a way for the two of you to have a kid together.”

Well that answered his question.

“And you don’t think I’m mad for wanting this?” He has to ask. Vic is one of his oldest friends and her opinion matters to him.  
“No of course I don’t. I think you’re brave and I think it would be wonderful for you and my brother to have a kid. That kid would be well loved.”

A small smile tugs at his lips at hearing the how supportive Vic is.

But just then he hears rustling outside the front door and he knows Robert will walk through the door any minute.

“Vic I gotta go. Robert’s here. But thanks for you know, looking out for him.” Aaron says softly.

“Any time Aaron. Now go make up with your husband.”

Aaron hangs up the phone when the front door opens and Robert walks through it, relief instantly flooding his body at having his husband home safe and sound.

“I’m ready to listen.” Robert says softly, sounding a lot calmer than he did that morning.

“Okay.” Aaron says, looking hopefully at Robert.

“But It’s late. So let’s go to bed and then you can tell me all about this plan of yours for us to have a child.” The smallest of smiles lingers on Robert’s face, but it’s there, and it’s the first one Aaron’s seen since he told him about his plan, and he’s clinging onto it that it at least means Robert will hear him out this time.

Robert takes Aaron’s hand in his, lacing their fingers together, as they wordlessly make their way upstairs. They silently get ready for bed and snuggle up in bed, their faces in close proximity before either of them utter another words.

“Where did you go today?” Aaron asks softly, touching Robert’s hand resting on his pillow and holding it tightly in his own.

“I went to visit my mum and dad. Had a few things I needed to say to my dad, to get a few things off my chest. And then I had a nice long talk with my mum before I went for a drive only to end up at Vic’s place.” Robert whispers, voice slightly breaking, and Aaron doesn’t need to see Robert’s face properly to know he’s got tears in his eyes.

It always makes Aaron’s heart soar whenever Robert talks about his parents. And he loves his husband that little bit more for opening up to him like this and know that Aaron would never think he’s weird for going to a graveyard to talk to his dead parents. He gets it. 

“My mum and Vic made me see sense. Vic told me I was an idiot and then hugged me and told me to go home and knock you up.” Robert quietly laughs through his and the sound is like music to Aaron’s ears. “But Aaron...I’m scared.” He says strained, voice barely audible.

“Why?” Aaron asks gently, pressing a kiss to the back of Robert’s hand.

"But what if I lose you?" Robert whispers brokenly . "I can't...I can't lose you Aaron."

“You’re not going to lose me. I promise you that I would never contemplate this if I had any doubts that this wouldn’t work.” Aaron says softly but determinedly. “Paddy would have me strung up by my balls if he for one second thought this would be dangerous.”

That earns him a laugh from Robert and he snuggles a bit closer to his husband.

Holding the palm of his hand away from them, Aaron quietly whispers, “ _bærnen._ ” and a ball of fire lights up in his hand, lightening up the space around them, needing Robert to be able to see his face when he speaks the next words.

“Robert, you’ve always told me I’m the strongest person you know. You’ve seen me freeze time and levitate a tree through the air with the flick of my hand. So believe in me now like you have every other single time and know I’m strong and powerful enough to do this.” Aaron says with such conviction. He’s never wanted anything as much as he wants this. "I want your baby Robert Jacob Sugden." Aaron smiles with such love and adoration.

“I want that too.” Robert smiles.

The ball of fire in Aaron’s hand evaporates when he moves his hands to grab both of Robert’s in his and place them over his stomach. 

“I want to feel a life grow inside me. One that's partly you and partly me.” Aaron’s feels butterflies erupting in his lower belly when Robert’s hand lovingly brush over his abdomen. It at least gives him a bit of hope.

“If we did this what would it entail?” Robert asks, the smile slipping from his face.

“We would both have to drink a potion that would make us more fertile and able to conceive. And I’d have to do a spell that would protect my body and accommodate it to carry a child for nine months.” Aaron explains, knowing there are a lot more to it but not wanting to overwhelm Robert with all the details in one go and scare him off. “At least say you’ll think about it.”

Robert is silent for a long time, divesting Aaron’s words. “Okay. I promise I’ll think about it.” He murmurs, tenderly sweeping his thumb over Aaron’s cheekbone.

And for now that’s good enough for Aaron.

***

A few weeks went by where Robert was constantly asking question that Aaron tried to answer to the best of his ability. And if it wasn't Aaron he was coming to, Robert was seeing Paddy, who wasn’t only Aaron’s dad but was a historian and had a ph.d. in magical affairs, to get as much information from him as he felt necessary or he was engrossed in front of his laptop, searching page after page for new knowledge that would help him decide what they should do.

When nearly two months had gone by, Aaron was losing hope, until one day when Robert comes home one afternoon and sweeps Aaron into his arms, claiming Aaron’s lips in a kiss that is mind blowing, earth-shattering, explosive kisses and completely knocks Aaron off his feet.

“Okay let’s do this. Let’s have a baby.” Is all he says, resting his forehead against Aaron’s. 

But the beaming smile on his face says it all and it matches the one Aaron’s wearing at hearing those words.

The ritual they have to do takes some preparations and the potions used for it will take some time to do as well, if they want to get this right.

But when the day finally arrives, it’s early evening and Aaron proudly grins when he holds up the two bottles of potions they are going to need for this to work, one purple, the other green. And it just makes Robert fall that bit more in love with Aaron at seeing him so happy.

They have already stripped out of their clothes and put on dressing gowns for convenience. Aaron hands Robert the purple potion and he winces as the sour liquid hits his tastebuds and travel down his throat.

“Now I'm gonna need your wedding ring.” Aaron announces, holding his hand out.

Robert frowns but takes the ring off nonetheless and hands it to Aaron. “Why do you need my ring?”

“The spell requires an object that symbolises our love. Like I told you this spell only works when true love is uniting to create a new life. Otherwise it won’t work.”

Aaron holds the ring in his open palm and chants in the old language that Robert doesn’t understand but he has to admit he finds it hot, watching Aaron work his magic, especially when his eyes flashes gold before returning to their usual striking blue colour.

“We’re done.” Aaron says and hands Robert back his ring before he slips it back onto his finger.

“What do we do now?” Robert murmurs against Aaron’s neck as he encircles his arms around Aaron’s waist, his breath ghosting Aaron’s skin, sending tendrils down his husband’s spine.

“Wait for the potion to take effect.”

“In that case then…” Robert trails off, planting a tender kiss to Aaron’s scruffy jaw, before untangle himself from the brunette and stepping back.

Aaron instantly feels the loss of Robert’s warm body pressed against his. “Oi! Where do you think you are going? I can't make a baby on my own you know?”

“If we’re going to spend the next however many hours fucking like dogs in heat while trying to get you pregnant, well call me a romantic, but I want to make this special and sweep you off your feet doing it.”

Aaron bites his lips as a blush creeps along his neck and up to his cheeks at the image of them fucking like dogs in heat. He might have become much more adventurous in the bedroom since meeting Robert and be more liberated when it comes to sex. But he’s never going to be as unapologetic and free spoken about it like Robert.

His mouth opens to come back with some sassy retort, but the words die on his tongue when his eyes locks with Robert’s, noticing the intense, almost soul-penetrating gaze, and it truly dawns on him all of a sudden that they’re about to create a life together. A perfect little life that’s going to grow inside of him. A little girl or boy that will be created from their shared love and be partly him and partly Robert. He’ll finally be able to give Robert the child that he’s been dreaming of, that they both have, and they’re going to be a proper family.

The magnitude of the moment overwhelms Aaron and he gets all choked up. All the love, excitement, and happiness feels like too, like everything he’s feeling in that moment is just waiting to burst out of his chest. He can feel the tips of his fingers tingle from his magic, buzzing just under his skin, ready to burst out in anticipation of what’s to come.

The flood of emotions must be reflected on his face because next thing he knows, Robert swoops in and effectively closes the gap between them, his big hands cradling Aaron’s scruffy cheeks and his long fingers curling around the nape of Aaron’s neck. Tipping Aaron’s head back just so, Robert claims Aaron’s soft, pink lips in a heart-stopping and breathtaking kiss, lips moulding together and wet tongues caressing and seeking out oh so familiar caverns, chasing the other’s unique taste as the kiss muffles their quiet moans. The lights around them flicker and the windows rattle as Aaron’s magic courses through his veins

It leaves Aaron dizzy and out of breath, forgetting for a moment where he is once Robert draws back.

“Now stay here until I call for you Mr. Sugden.” Robert smiles, his gaze fond.

Aaron is unable to string together any coherent sentences so he simply nods and with that, Robert runs upstairs, taking the steps two at a time. Aaron raises one hand to his face while he watches Robert disappearing upstairs, tracing the tips of his fingers along the curve of his still tingling lips, the ghost of Robert’s lips still lingering there.

He can hear his husband rummaging around upstairs and subconsciously his free hand gravity towards his stomach, fingers splaying across his abdomen as he feels a strange sensation arise in his stomach and further south to his groin. 

It only takes a few minutes before Robert calls his name and Aaron makes his way upstairs, a smile on his handsome face when he contemplates what his idiotic, over-the-top, but God-he-loves-with-all-his-heart, husband might have been up to.

What greets him when he enters their bedroom isn’t want he’s expecting.

“What’s all this?” Aaron says, voice full of surprise and wonder in equal measures.

Aaron peruse their bedroom, blue eyes moving around the room where every available surface have been littered with white candles, all in different sizes and lit, bathing the room a soft glow and blurry shadows. 

“Hey baby, don’t cry.” Robert speaks gently, stroking Aaron’s muscular upper arms in soothing motions.

Aaron furiously scrubs at his eyes, ridding himself of the persistent tears that consistently seem to be hiding just under the surface. 

“Sorry. I must look a mess. I think it’s the hormones making me overly emotional.” Aaron gives a watery smile.

Robert cups Aaron’s chin, forcing him to look into his eyes. “You look beautiful. Every single inch of you.” Robert murmurs, his hands caressing Aaron’s chest through his dressing gown, feeling the hard ripples of muscle underneath, while gravitating towards the knot at the front, deft fingers working quickly to pride it open. Aaron’s breath hitches, their eyes constantly locked, while Robert pushes the dressing gown off Aaron’s body, leaving him standing in all his glorious nakedness, one large hand coming to rest on Aaron’s abdomen. “I can’t believe we’re about to make a baby. I never thought we could actually have this.” Robert’s hand instinctively strokes the warm skin of Aaron’s still flat stomach.

Aaron swallows thickly. “Make me pregnant Rob.”

Robert silently rids himself of his own dressing gown and then takes a step forward, his naked body flush against Aaron’s and crowding in over him, until they’re breathing the same air. Robert stares longingly into his eyes and Aaron gets lost in the intensity and depth, seeing the lights around the room flickering in Robert’s eyes.

Aaron slides his calloused hands over Robert’s freckled shoulders, up along the curve of his neck to thread through Robert’s oh so soft and golden hair. In the soft light from the candles, he looks like a ridiculously handsome Prince, all golden and gorgeous and perfect. And all Aaron’s to love. 

He raises onto the tip of his toes and presses his lips to Robert’s pouty ones, kissing him deeply. Robert large hands smoothes over Aaron’s hips, his tongue licking along Aaron’s soft lips and priding them apart, as his hands descend down over Aaron’s pert arse, gripping the firm flesh and urging Aaron impossibly closer.

And that’s when they both feel it.

“Shit. I think it’s starting.” Aaron gasps inaudibly into the kiss, rolling his hips languidly against Robert’s. 

A surge of intense heat courses through Aaron’s body, setting every nerve-ending alight, making touch and emotion seem heightened somehow, as he grips onto Robert’s bulging pecs, nails digging into the flesh. The air crackling between them as the levels of lust and love reached fever point.

“Fuck...Robert I need…” Aaron raps, the urgency to be physically connected with Robert increasing with every moment Robert’s cock isn’t buried in his tight heat.

Robert seems to fathom what Aaron is getting at and moves them in the direction of the bed, greedy hands frantically groping and touching as much skin as possible, mouths open wide in hungry, frenzied kisses. And suddenly Aaron feels it. An unfamiliar wetness leaking from between his thighs and running down his thigh, causing his hole to flutter and his entire body to feel a level of yearning he’s never felt before.

When Robert pushes Aaron flat on the his back on the bed, their kiss is momentarily broken. They scramble onto the bed, bedcovers and pillows being pushed out of the way in their haster. Robert hovers above Aaron, his gaze piercing as he takes in Aaron’s rock hard cock lying flat against his stomach, before Robert climbs on top of Aaron and instantly attacks Aaron’s neck, peppering kisses along all the exposed flesh, sucking and licking at his pulse point. Robert grinds his hips hard against Aaron’s, causing him to arch his back off the bed and see white light behind his closed eyelids as they rock hard cocks rub against each other.

“Rob....I need you inside me.” Aaron grunts out, weaving his fingers through Robert’s blond hair, tugging at the strands.

He spreads his legs wider, wanting, needing, Robert inside him. His body burning with a passionate so great he thought he might be in danger of melting from the inside out. Using his new position for better leverage, Aaron grinds his hips up into Robert’s, moaning when their straining erections collide. More fluids leak from Aaron’s puckered hole, seeping between his buttocks and soaking his thighs and the sheets beneath him.

Robert sucks hungrily at Aaron’s neck, hard enough to leave his mark behind, eliciting guttural groans from Aaron, before soothing the delicate flesh with his tongue. His hands roam down Aaron’s heaving body, tenderly exploring familiar skin with touches that leave a trail of fire in their wake.

Aaron literally feels Robert’s growl vibrate through his entire body when the blond’s long fingers touch his opening, feeling how wet he is. 

Robert raises his head from Aaron’s neck, looking all gloriously flushed and dishevelled, and then dips down to capture Aaron’s lips in a slow, open-mouthed, wet kiss. He nibbles gently on Aaron’s bottom lip, causing Aaron to part his lips, allowing Robert to slip his tongue inside and caress Aaron’s insides. Their mouths melting together and tongues licking and flicking together, unhurried and deep. The groans that echo through the bedroom when Robert pushes a finger inside Aaron’s slick hole, are animalistic, and the feeling of Aaron’s wet passage easily being penetrated is mind blowing to both of them.

Aaron finds himself yearning more, a deeper, fuller penetration to complete him, and he wholly submits himself fully to Robert’s touch. 

“There’s no need to prepare me.” Aaron croaks, his voice sounding almost unrecognisable.

Slipping a second and then a third finger into Aaron’s wet hole, the sensitive walls easily gives way, and Robert props himself up on one elbow, staring down into Aaron’s eyes. “I know I don’t. But God you feel so good all wet and ready for me.” Robert says hoarsely, curling his fingers inside Aaron and easily finding his prostate, teasing the sensitive spot. “You’re all mine.”

“Yes.” Aaron cries out, his breath drawn out, his head tilting back.

Aaron undulates his hips, pumping down onto Robert’s skilled fingers, needing them deeper inside him. He reaches down between their bodies, his calloused fingers circling around Robert’s long, thick dick, all hard and throbbing in his hand and Aaron desperately need it inside him.

“Robert...make love to me.”

No further encouragement is needed. Robert press a searing kiss to Aaron’s already kiss swollen lips and guides his hard and leaking cock to Aaron’s soaked entrance. Aaron feels the heat flare in the pit of his stomach and the anticipation building into a crescendo, knowing he’s so close to finally having Robert fill him up.

Robert slowly presses inside Aaron, his walls instantly giving way to Robert’s cock, letting him filling Aaron up, claiming his husband. Aaron gasps, his hands clutching tightly at the bedsheets, needing something to keep him grounded. This is unlike anything Aaron has ever experienced before and he never wants it to end. He clings onto Robert’s back, burying his face in the blond’s neck when Robert bottoms out before he starts thrusting into Aaron.

Aaron’s breath hitches, moaning into Robert’s damp neck and inhaling the scent of sex, sweat, and Robert’s aftershave, as fills him up, over and over and over again. It’s overwhelming, surrounded so completely by Robert, his heart hammering rapidly in his chest that he’s certain Robert can hear it and any minute now it’ll burst out of his chest.

His hands are suddenly grasped tightly, Robert’s fingers sliding through his and lifting their entwined hands above his head. Aaron looks up and he’s met with Robert’s intense gaze and his hard cock leaks further at seeing Robert looking all wrecked, his eyes dark, his face flushed, and his lips red and swollen and so oh luscious looking. It sparks shivers inside Aaron knowing he’s the reason Robert looks like that.

“I can’t wait for you to start showing.” Robert whimpers between thrusts, each one hitting Aaron’s prostate dead on. “You’re going to look so beautiful with a swollen belly, carrying my child. I’m gonna love this child, our child, as much as I love you.” Robert lets one of Aaron’s hands go so he can stroke it over Aaron’s sweaty and heaving stomach, emphasising his words.

“I love you too.” Aaron whispers, swallowing thickly. He tangles his fingers in Robert’s sweaty hair and claims his lips, feeling utterly consumed by Robert, tongue delving into Robert’s and trying to crawl inside his husband.

Robert rolls his hips sensually, hitting his mark inside Aaron, as his rock hard cock slips in and out of Aaron’s heat relentlessly, driving the both of them closer and closer over the edge. 

“I’m gonna spend all night loving you, filling you with my cum, and making the world’s most beautiful and special and loved kid.” Robert murmurs, planting kisses along Aaron’s jaw and down his neck, licking the sweat pooling there and tasting the salty skin.

All Aaron can do is writhe underneath Robert and cling onto him for dear life. “So close. Fill me with your cum.”

Robert’s name becomes like a chant, repeatedly spilling over Aaron’s lips, as Robert’s speeds up, thrusting deep into Aaron’s wet hole, filling him to the hilt. Aaron wraps his legs around Robert’s hips, the heels of his feet digging into his delectable round arse, urging him impossibly deeper inside him.

One more brush with the tip of Robert’s cock against his prostate and Aaron’s toes curl, his orgasm like an explosion erupting inside him and he can’t believe he’s coming without having Robert touch his cock. His walls frantically clench around Robert’s impressive arousal sheathed inside him, and his cock, straining against his taut stomach, spills cum all over his chest, the intensity of his orgasm causing his cum to shoot all the way up and hit his neck.

Robert follows suit shortly after, his orgasm washing over him like a tidal wave, his loud groan filling the room as shoot stream upon stream off thick white cum deep inside Aaron, filling him up until he’s completely spent.

Their heavy breathing fills the room as they try to come down from their high. When Robert collapses next to Aaron on the bed, Aaron instantly snuggles up to his warm, resting his head on his broad chest while Robert wraps a protective arm around Aaron.

“Do you think you might already be pregnant?” Robert asks, pressing a kiss to Aaron’s sweat forehead.

“I don’t think it works quite that fast. But you might have planted the first seed.” Aaron cheekily laughs.

“Good thing we’ve only just started. I’m going to make sure you’re pregnant and carrying my child before the night is over.” Robert grins and flips Aaron over onto his back, pinning him to the bed.

“I’m going to hold you to that promise.” Aaron grins back before Robert kisses him long and lingering, effectively shutting him up.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
